


[Podfic] On Deadline

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: Journalism!AU in which Xabi Alonso is a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist stuck working with the insufferable photographer Steven Gerrard for his latest investigation. His BFF is Sergio Ramos, an agency reporter who can't manage to track down the freckled shutterbug who keeps popping up around town.





	[Podfic] On Deadline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Deadline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465296) by [heyitsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsk/pseuds/heyitsk). 



> Thanks to heyitsk for permission to podfic! Orginal work is under lock, so this one is too. 
> 
> Thanks to RoseCreighton for doing the cover art and posting the file for me because life has been crazy over here. 
> 
> Itsadrizzit, I remember you writing that you liked AUs, and I think you liked this one. So, here it is!

**Read by** kaixo  
**Written by** heyistk

Recorded for Itsadrizzit via the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2018 (treats!).

 

Original download is [scroll down until you see the podcover with the title and name](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3201472.html#cutid1). That has both mp3 and podbook downloads. 

Length: 2:47:06

Back up download is here [Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8eq65utp849wvl6/FINISHED%20On%20Deadline%20chapters%201-5%20.mp3?dl=0) and [Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o2nxdgulfk5ixsy/FINISH2On%20Deadline%20part%202.mp3?dl=0) Both files are mp3, and are about 160MB combined. 

These backup files don't have the awesome cover art on them, unfortunately, but it be like that sometimes.

Any dodgy links, don't hesitate to hit me up.


End file.
